1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to an information device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common information device, like a portable hard drive, is composed of a controllable-and-memorizable electronic circuit board for accessing data files, a universal serial bus (USB) connector connected with an end of the electronic circuit board for a transfer interface between the electronic circuit board and a matrix (like a computer system), a one-piece shell or a detachable cover shell for protecting the electronic circuit board from dust and humidity, the USB connector extending out of an opening of an end of the shell, and a sealing cap jamming or covering the free end of the shell. The sealing cap is connected with the shell by an adhesive to seal the opening, thereby encapsulating and securing the electronic circuit board in position by the shell and the cap.
However, when the sealing cap is connected with the shell by the adhesive, the adhesive tends to leak either onto the circuit board to defile and spoil the circuit board or outside the shell or the cap to cause inaesthetic appearance of the portable hard drive. In addition, it incurs the long manufacturing time and complex manufacturing procedure.
There is still another conventional portable hard drive, which is also comprised of an electronic circuit board, a shell, and a sealing cap. A screw is threadedly inserted from the outside of shell through the shell, the circuit board, and the cap to combine the same together and to secure the same in position. However, this portable hard drive is inaesthetic in appearance and such threaded connection is complex.